


15 Ways to Express Yourself Safely

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[based on 15 Ways to Stay Alive by Daphne Gottlieb]</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Ways to Express Yourself Safely

1\. Do not let them see you reach out for what you want — keep your hands gloved, your arms hidden.

2\. Forget your parents warned you not to play with fire.

3\. If they ask why, shrug.

4\. Let them paint you with their favorite colors.

5\. Sit still while twirling your knives—you sharpened them just yesterday; you know the rules to this game.

6\. Cut away the bits of you that people keep asking about as if you had any answer other than ?

7\. Remind yourself that you are not the tree split by lightening. 

8\. Victory is boring.

9\. So is defeat.

10\. Pretend nothing surprises you ever.

11\. One day, you’ll predict her down to the sparks spit from her lips.

12\. Sigh because words too are just hot air.

13\. Like kisses.

14\. Give what you choose until she thinks she’s scraped you hollow.

15\. Turn your head away and smile. 


End file.
